


Profiling

by prettyoddthings



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, and tries to do it in a jessica way, jessica describes her friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddthings/pseuds/prettyoddthings
Summary: Jessica was good at figuring stuff out, a necessity considering her job. She always had a knack for it. Observing and studying people was, to put it simply, much less of a hassle than actually talking to them. So that was what she did. Always, well, most of the time.There was the lawyer/ wannabe Jackie Chan.The nutjob with a serious drug problemAnd Luke.To top it all off, no alcohol in sight and too many people wanting them dead.





	1. Matt Murdock

Jessica was good at figuring stuff out, a necessity considering her job. She always had a knack for it. Observing and studying people was, to put it simply, much less of a hassle than actually talking to them. So that was what she did. Always, well, most of the time.

There was the lawyer/ wannabe Jackie Chan.   
The nutjob with a serious drug problem   
And Luke.

To top it all off, no alcohol in sight and too many people wanting them dead.

-x-

She didn’t particularly care for Matt Murdock, but if she had to choose between babysitting the rich kid and investigating with Mr. Kung Fu, she would gladly accompany him.   
Matt Murdock had a hero complex, that was one of the first things she noticed about him. Sticking it, _literally_ , to anyone that had bad thoughts, playing the knight in shining armour, New York style.   
People like that always had a good story. Orphan boy trying to find his family, dead parent that they’re trying to avenge etc. it was a sob story most of the time. She found out about his father through the good old Internet, called some people and got an address. She didn’t start looking at him differently. Every one of them had their own shit to deal with. She wasn’t much for pity, she didn’t want any and she didn’t give any. Murdock seemed to appreciate that.

He was smart, besides the law degree and all that. He had a head on his shoulders that worked, sometimes too well for Jessica’s liking. Technically he didn’t lie to them, but omission seemed to be his way to go about life. In more ways than one. He didn’t trust, not like the Glowing Ninja or Luke. He held himself back in everything that was remotely private, yet his opinion was heard loud and clearly. She could respect a guy wanting to keep things under wrap, she did, but at the same time it was unnerving having to pull every little important detail out of his nose like pulling away a toy from a toddler. That was the second thing she noticed about the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, he was stubborn as hell.

When she insulted him, he smiled. As if he didn’t take her seriously, and that riled her up. Maybe she wasn’t a vigilante who lived to protect the lives of others, but she’d be damned to be made a fool when she was trying to help for once.   
He never smiled in the presence of the others, or at least not in the same way. There it was short, bound to the motion, while when it was caused by one of her remarks, it was slower, endearing almost. It wasn’t until she met the blond attorney and saw the smile blooming on Murdock’s face that she understood where the difference was. Matt Murdock liked humour in every shape and form. It didn’t matter that it came as an insult from a slightly intoxicated PI.

She would never admit it out loud, but she was glad Daredevil was on their side. He may use those ninja skills for some petty stuff, like running and climbing his way to a roof when he could just use the fucking elevator, but he was skilled. He was the better fighter between the two of them, yet he never boasted about that. Jessica thought that the costume was a bit much, but he had an excuse; he didn’t know just how stupid it looked. They had developed a friendly relationship. Jessica wouldn’t say they were friends, not yet. From what she’d gathered about Matthew Murdock, he was relatively alone. He had the blond attorney with the slick back hair, the blond journalist, a dead parental figure and a crazy ex-girlfriend. A blind man could have picked out similarities between them. So the fourth thing she learned about Matthew Murdock was that he was alone in his fight, just like she was.

When he said he would be right behind them, Jessica knew she would be one friend short in no time. Murdock with his hero complex and stubbornness, unmoving in his decisions, Murdock with his over-the-top fighting style and stupid suit would be dead by the time they reached the surface. So she took a deep breath and ran, ignoring the feeling in her gut telling her to stay with him and to fight the crazy bitch together. The last thing she learned about Matthew Murdock was that he was incredibly, stupidly loyal, to his beliefs, his loved ones and this damned city.


	2. Danny Rand

The first thought that crossed Jessica’s mind was that he didn’t look like much. He was some skinny white kid who clearly seemed to have an addiction problem and she didn't mean weed. Yet he talked about his ideas for the next Star Wars remake (this time Earth edition) like it was the most genuine thing in the world. Maybe he was nuts, maybe he wasn’t; it didn’t matter and changed absolutely nothing. She had met enough Danny Rands in her life, spoilt rich kids with nothing to back them except their parents’ money. The fact that he convinced the restaurant-owner to let them stay by whipping out his card and speaking in Chinese was enough proof for her. Plus, he had this air around him that she couldn’t give a name to. When she walked out of the restaurant, she knew one thing for sure, she wouldn’t miss the Shining Hand.

Every time Rand opened his mouth she wanted to roll her eyes or punch it shut, depended on her mood. Either he was extremely positive and optimistic to the point of idiocy, or he didn’t have any clue how the world worked. She guessed it was a mix of both. Jessica wasn’t good with guys like that. Naivety didn’t suit people their age, especially not when a lot of lives depended on them. Yet there he was, all big eyed and enthusiastic about teaming up and taking on the Hand. Talking about destiny and this reunion of theirs being meant to be. Well, he was going on about _that_ when he wasn’t talking about the fact that he was the Immortal Iron Fist, protector of whatever. At some point she tuned him out.

As much as he tried to, Jessica knew that Rand could never be the leader of their group. One of those reasons was that he couldn’t see the bigger picture. He was stuck in his ideas until someone, forcefully, punched them out of him. She would gladly leave that job to Luke. If she had been in Rand’s shoes, she wouldn’t have trusted any one of them after the stunt they pulled. She would have completely shut off. Rand was different, completely and utterly the opposite of her. She couldn’t decide if trusting someone too easily was necessarily a bad or a good characteristic to have. In the end, it made people feel responsible. It made Jessica feel responsible.

If Jessica had been asked a week before all the shit went down if she would risk her life for a billionaire with superpowers, oh yeah and the entire city of New York, she would have huffed and taken a big sip of whiskey. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been better to just stay out of it, let the hero complex ninja, the naïve highlighter and Luke handle it. Yet as she sat in the subway on her way to the rescue, she didn’t want to be anywhere else. She wouldn’t let the damn kid die on her watch, not to mention the millions of New Yorkers that would follow soon after, herself included. She prayed that Rand was a survivor.

He was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was all right. This was definitely the hardest one to write, because I don't see Jessica and Danny becoming best buds. Also, I think she developed a connection to Matt that she definitely didn't have with Danny, so again, I had to keep it more neutral. Also I think that I have a better grasp of Matt's character than Danny's, so there's that. I think when I'll write about Luke it will be easier, so yeah.  
> Have a nice day and feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in fanfiction.net under the same name.


End file.
